Parentage: ‘ESPE1703’ originated as a naturally occurring, whole-plant mutation of Ficus benjamina ‘Twilight’. In the summer of 2016, the inventor discovered the mutation at his commercial greenhouse in Gravenzande, The Netherlands, growing amongst a cultivated population of ‘Danielle’ plants. The mutation was noted for its compact habit and variegated foliage and was subsequently isolated for further evaluation in order to confirm the distinctness and stability of the characteristics first observed. Upon confirmation of distinctness and stability, ‘ESPE1703’ was selected for commercialization.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of ‘ESPE1703’, by way of stem cuttings, was first initiated in the summer of 2016 at a commercial greenhouse in Gravenzande, The Netherlands. Through five subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.